Running
by kim kyuna
Summary: Tujuh tahun untuk jutaan kerikil yang tidak segan-segan membuatnya terjatuh, namun rasa percaya ini yang membuat mereka tetap berlari. Dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. KyuMin/BL/Drabble/random/no edit.


**Kim Kyuna present, **

**A KyuMin Drabble**

"**Running"**

**.**

**.**

_**Dedicated for myself**_

_**We aint goin no where. We keep staying for this ship.**_

**.**

**.**

Gelisah. Namja Brunette itu berkali-kali memutar tubuhnya seolah mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman untuknya. Dia harus tidur, tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah. Harus tidur untuk schedule padat selanjutnya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat dan menatap langit-langit badan pesawat ketika dirasakannya masih sulit untuk terlelap.

Pats~

"Kau kenapa?" tanya suara lembut itu setengah berbisik. Kyuhyun membuka matanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku membangunkanmu Hyung?"

"Ani, aku memang tidak tidur. Mungkin sebentar lagi. kau sakit? Tidak enak badan?" tangan lembut itu terulur menggapai wajah Kyuhyun, mengusap pipinya dengan pelan. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya nyaman.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena terlalu lelah."

"Hmm.. "

Sungmin hendak melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun sebelum namja itu menahannya. "Tetap seperti ini Min.." katanya tanpa ingin penolakan.

Hening. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hembusan nafas yang sedikit berat, mata yang tetap nyalang walau penghuni pesawat lain sudah terlelap. Jemari yang kemudian berpindah untuk saling menggenggam. Tanpa suara, sama seperti kenyataan yang luput dari mata banyak orang. Kenyataan yang tertutup karena tidak pernah ada suara.

Sungmin membetulkan posisi setengah tidurnya. Tangannya cukup pegal digenggam dengan erat oleh Kyuhyun, maka itu dia membetulkan posisinya menjadi miring, bertatap lurus pada namja di sebelahnya. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam. Namun Sungmin tahu namja itu tidak tidur.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara lembut dan pelan, membuat Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Kau.."

"Aku? Ada apa denganku?" tanya Sungmin heran. Matanya mengerjap polos. Kali ini Kyuhyun tersenyum lebih lebar karena kepolosan Sungmin-nya.

"Aku hanya berfikir apa kau baik-baik saja, apa kau bahagia, apa kau masih ingin bertahan, apa kau muak denganku, apa kau ingin berhenti, apa kau masih mencintaiku."

Sungmin menunduk, menjauhi pandangan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong di hadapan hazel itu. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Mianhae Min.."

"Mengapa meminta maaf?" tanya Sungmin langsung. Hazel yang tadi menatapnya tidak lagi berbinar. Mata itu begitu sendu.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin lagi ketika Kyuhyun masih tidak bergeming dan terus menatap ke dalam matanya seolah mencari kenyataan lain yang Sungmin sembunyikan. Frustasi karena semua yang dia lihat hanya kepura-puraan Sungmin. kekasihnya hanya banyak berpura-pura selama ini. bepura-pura baik-baik saja, berpura-pura bahagia, berpura-pura semua tingkahnya tidak memberikan efek apapun pada hubungan ini. ditariknya wajah Sungmin dengan satu gerakan, meluapkan semua rasa benci yang menggunung pada dirinya sendiri. Mereka berciuman dalam.

Satu, dua, tiga kali Sungmin berhasil membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Sisanya dia memilih untuk menerima begitu saja lumatan kedua belahan lembut yang menghisap bibirnya dengan kasar. Seolah ciumannya tidak ingin dibantah, tidak ingin disaingi oleh siapapun.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sungmin merasa lumatan di bibirnya melembut lagi, seiring ciumannya terasa sangat basah karena Kyuhyun tentu sedang menangis.

"Kau kenapa? Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap air mata Kyuhyun. mengecup sepelan mungkin bibir yang kini sudah bengkak kemerahan.

"Hubungan kita ini seperti apa Kyu? Hmm? Kau yang manja, Kau yang nakal, Kau yang selalu menjagaku, Kau yang tidak pernah melepaskan matamu dari aku. Apa yang kuharapkan dari hubungan ini? apa menurutmu?" akhirnya Sungmin mulai berbicara. Membahas satu hal yang selama ini berputar-putar, bertumpuk dan menyempitkan pembuluh darahnya.

"Bukankah selalu aku bilang padamu, aku tidak peduli apa nama hubunganmu denganku. Aku tidak perduli dengan semuanya, hanya jika kau ada disampingku. Semuanya sudah cukup. Kupikir semuanya sudah cukup pada bagian kita sama-sama bahagia, pada bagian kau tahu aku tidak bisa melepasmu, kau tahu kita akan selalu bersama. Kukira semuanya itu cukup. kukira dengan aku mencintaimu semuanya sudah cukup Min. Tapi kau tetap berbohong. Tidak ada kata baik-baik saja dari semua yang terjadi. Kau terluka banyak dan.."

"Dan percayalah padaku kalau aku baik-baik saja. Seperti yang kau bilang Kyu, hanya jika kau disampingku aku merasa cukup. percayalah, yang ada di mataku bukan kebohongan. Yang kau lihat itu bukan pura-pura Kyu, aku memang bahagia. Aku memang tidak terluka, aku baik-baik saja. Melihatmu tertawa dengan yang lain aku bahagia, melihatmu semakin dicintai banyak orang aku juga bahagia. Sangat bahagia."

Perlahan jemari itu kembali saling menggenggam. Sungmin membawa genggaman itu ke dadanya, setelah sekali mengecup punggung tangan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Namja Brunette itu hanya menatap tanpa berkurang rasa sesaknya. "Kita sudah berlari sangat jauh. Jika aku tidak bahagia, mungkin aku sudah berdarah-darah minta berhenti. Sebanyak apapun berlari dari kenyataan yang seharusnya aku hadapi, aku tidak lelah karena kau selalu disampingku."

"Kajima.. " ucap Kyuhyun serak. Kemudian Sungmin-lah yang memulai ciuman lembut di antara keduanya. Menempuk tepuk punggung tangan Kyuhyun hingga namja itu terlelap.

.

.

.

(Sungmin)

_Aku sering melupakan beberapa hal, diantaranya mereka yang selalu membenciku. Diantaranya yaitu mereka yang tidak menginginkanku, mereka yang menganggapku merebutmu. Mereka yang menganggapku penyebab semua keadaan ini. mereka yang menganggap aku serakah. _

_Aku juga sering melupakan satu hal, diantaranya mereka yang membencimu, mereka yang menganggapmu banyak menyakitiku karena aku selalu memilihmu, mereka yang menganggap kau hanya mempermainkan perasaan ini, mereka yang selalu menganggapmu orang jahat yang hanya bisa melukaiku, melukai dengan cara yang banyak, dari segala sisi._

_Jadi, aku rasa semuanya ini impas._

_Begitu menyakitkan namun begitu menyembuhkanku. Membuatku bertahan karena kenyataannya hanya kau dan aku yang tahu. apa arti hubungan ini, apa nama hubunganku denganmu, siapa kau untukku, siapa aku untukmu, ada apa dengan kita, ada apa dengan mata yang begitu berbeda. _

_Beberapa mungkin mengetahuinya dan sudah kubilang juga, beberapa salah paham, beberapa tidak melihatnya. Namun hanya kau dan aku yang mengetahui jawabannya. _

_Satu hal Kyuhyun-ah, jika mungkin aku berhenti, pertanyaan yang ada akan semakin banyak dan belum tentu aku bisa menjawabnya jika tidak ada kau di sampingku._

_Aku tahu kau pun merasakan yang sama. Kau memilih untuk bertahan karena jika salah satu dari kita berhenti berlari, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kita berdua akan bertahan._

_Sebutlah aku yang terlalu mencintaimu atau sebutlah kau yang selalu membuatku terlalu mencintaimu tapi kau telah membayarnya dengan selalu di sini. Kau telah membayar cintaku lebih dari apa yang kuharapkan. Maka itu, semua kebencian yang mereka buat untukku dan untukmu tidak akan berpengaruh pada apapun karena kita akan tetap berlari. Kita akan tetap seperti ini. hidup seolah penuh dengan misteri, namun sangat mudah jika kita melihat dari yang terdalam. Sayangnya, beberapa dari mereka yang membencimu atau membenciku tidak bisa melihat ini. _

.

.

.

**Incheon Airport, Sept 15th.**

"Tuan, sudah hampir sampai. Tolong kenakan selt belt anda"

Sungmin tersenyum dan memberikan tanda agar pramugari itu tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun. Perlahan Sungmin membuka selt beltnya, mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Yeobo, ireona.." bisiknya pelan.

Ditemukannya mata hazel itu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Gomawo Chagi"

Berjalan perlahan di tengah kerumunan orang, berjalan diantara mereka yang terus ada untuk mendukung keduanya, diantara yang tidak peduli, dan diantara mereka yang membenci.

Tujuh tahun untuk jutaan kerikil yang tidak segan-segan membuatnya terjatuh, namun rasa percaya ini yang membuat mereka tetap berlari. Dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam.

_**Can you see that?**_

.

.

_They come to build a wall between us_

_But we know they wont win_

_._

_._

**End of Story but never ending love story of KyuMin.**

.

.

Bahkan saya tidak tahu apa yang harus saya tulis di kalimat cuap-cuap ini,

Mungkin satu kata, Complicated.

Bersyukurlah teman-teman yang tidak merasakan ini, yang selalu bahagia mencintai KyuMin.'

Kalau bisa saya juga ingin mencintai KyuMin seperti kalian, sayangnya saya terlalu mencintai mereka hingga bahkan membuat saya lebih sadar lagi, kerikil itu begitu dekat dan siap menjatuhkan.

Terima kasih.

Dari Kim Kyuna untuk KyuMin.

_I love you two, never ending depending. I trust you like ever. _


End file.
